1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video quality evaluating equipment for a reproduced image of a video signal subject to digital compression and, more particularly, a video quality evaluating equipment for a reproduced image of a video signal subject to digital compression capable of local evaluation of a digital TV codec image or a transmitted coded image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technique for compressing image data has been developed to transmit image data such as a TV image in a less volume of information. A quality of an image data compression apparatus greatly affects a transmission quality of image data and therefore, for forming a transmission system, it is necessary to accurately evaluate the video quality of the image data compression apparatus and select an excellent video data compression apparatus for actual use.
Generally, for video quality evaluation of digital TV codec images, an experiment for subjective evaluation has been carried out for several days by actually using more than ten persons to be tested according to, for example, a recommendation of the ITU-R.
However, the above subjective evaluation experiment includes a problem that an extremely large working volume is needed in the experiment and high costs are required for the experiment even in a case of evaluation of a small number of images. In addition, the subjective evaluation includes a problem that the experiment requires a lot of time and the video quality evaluation of the digital TV codec images cannot be carried out in a short period of time.